1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, which is applicable to, for example, a NAND flash memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, by virtue of such advantages as large capacity and nonvolatility, NAND flash memories, for example, have been mounted in various electronic apparatuses including portable audio devices.
Under the circumstances, main challenging problems of the NAND flash memory, which are to be addressed hereafter, are an improvement of its functions and a further increase in memory capacity. In order to realize the increase in capacity, it is thought to be a prospective solution to construct a memory cell array in a multi-plane configuration, thereby to suppress degradation in characteristics due to an increase in word line length and bit line length, while promoting microfabrication of memory cells (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H6-190587).